Color favorito
by Bere-San
Summary: Porque para Toothless el verde es el color más hermoso que existe. Respuesta para Reto FuckYeah de San Valentín 2017.


**Hola (^u^)/**

 **Este one shot es en respuesta para Reto FuckYeah de San Valentín 2017 del grupo Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.**

 **Advertencia este fanfic es yaoi/BL/ChicoxChico. Si no te gusta este género eres libre de retirarte y ahorrar tiempo en leer y dejar comentarios ofensivos.**

 **Perdon por posibles errores de ortografía. Espero les guste.**

 **Declamier: Como Entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertenece todos sus derechos son de Dreamworks y Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

Si alguien le preguntara a Alex, alias Toothless, por su color favorito es seguro que contestaria ue verde. Es un color muy lindo y lleno de vida. Pero fuera de eso el color verde tiene muchos significados para el joven. Y no solo la esepranza o el crecimiento. Tiene otros muchos significados para Toothles. 6 para ser exactos.

1\. El bosque. El primer recuerdo que tiene relacionado con este color es el bosque donde creció. Su hermana menor, Sara o Stormfly, jugaban todos los días en un valle cercano a su hogar. Cuando era pequeño veía a su padre llegar con hojas de los altos arboles en su gorro, chaqueta o botas. Recuerda ir al bosque para ayudar a su padre. O a su madre cuidando con gran ánimo las plantas que tenían en el interior de la casa. Son lindos recuerdos de una vida pacífica, tranquila, fácil.

2\. Un avión verde. Todo tiene un final. Pero este fue especialmente duro. Durante su cumpleaños número 11 su padre le regaló un avión negro con detalles en verde. Fue el último regalo que le dio su padre antes de fallecer unas semanas después. Ese avioncito marco el final de su vida como la conocía. Con la pérdida de su padre el debía de tomar el rol como hombre de familia. Su madre tomó entonces la decisión de mudarse los tres a Berk. Una ciudad que si bien no era muy grande les ofrecía mejores oportunidades que vivir en medio del bosque.

3\. La camisa de la suerte. Una camisa bastante sencilla pero con un gran valor. Su madre se la compró para su primer dia de clases en la preparatoria. Era de las pocas veces en que lograban juntar dinero. La vida despues de dejar el bosque no fue fácil. La nueva jefa de la familia tuvo que buscar un empleo, cosa difícil para alguien que vivió en un pueblo pequeño y que recién casada se fue al bosque para no salir de ahí hasta 13 años después. Así que entre Stormfly y el decidieron no gastar mas de lo necesario. De igual manera Toothless decidió iniciar a trabajar para poder ayudar a su familia. Asi 2 años mas tarde, con la edad de 13 inviernos, buscó trabajo. Uso la camiseta cuando fue a buscar su primer empleo, tambien la llevaba cuando lo contrataron y cuando conocio a su ahora novio Hiccup.

4\. Los ojos de Hiccup. Ese par de gemas que brillan por los mas peque;os detalles. Los ojos que con solo una mirada lo tienen a sus ordenes. Nunca podría negarle algo a su novio. Se conocieron en la escuela. Hiccup es uno de los mejores de su clase, delgado, débil hasta cierto punto, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, le gusta leer y escribir pero sobre todo dibujar e inventar. Su cabeza llena de ideas para mejorar las cosas en su ciudad. Un chico brillante, con un talento asombroso y su futuro prometiendo muchas cosas. Desgraciadamente para la mayoria, por no decir toda, la poblacion de Berk creia que esas ideas no servian para nada. Por lo tanto el probre vivio relegado por la sociedad desde que aprendio a comunicar sus primeras ideas. Asi que siendo practicamente un estorbo para muchos, se encerro en los libros y la herreria. Sus caminos nunca se cruzaron al estar el pelinegro trabajando y el castaño en la biblioteca. Hasta que un día saliendo de trabajar se encontró con una escena que jura jamás se repetirá, el castaño era golpeado por un grupo que identificó como estudiantes de su preparatoria. Los ojos del contrario mostraban miedo y suplicaban por ayuda. Así que disidió ayudar al ojiverde logrando descubrir una nueva emoción reflejada, la gratitud. Después de este evento poco a poco se fueron conociendo mejor, convirtiéndose en amigos.

5\. Su corbata. Aquella que uso durante el baile de primavera donde, después de mucho reflexionar y juntar valor, le pidió a Hiccup que fuera su novio. Se habían conocido durante el primer año de escuela y después de convivir durante 2 años el pelinegro despidió confesar sus sentimientos al otro. Aún con el miedo y la preocupación de recibir un no por respuesta expresó su amor al castaño. Después de decir todo y no recibir respuesta alguna consideró el irse siendo detenido por las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de Hiccup, su Hiccup.

Y esas son solo algunas de las razones por las que Toothless ama el color verde. Aunque como no amar el verde después de verlos en la inocente mirada de su primogénito.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
